Overkill Syndicate "Titan" ACS-12
The "Titan" ACS-12 (Automatic Combat Shotgun) is an on going project initiated by Overkill Syndicate with the purpose of creating a better and more efficient combat shotgun for military and special forces. Features The ACS-12 is constructed mostly out of polymer which gives the weapon a very light weight, the gun also boasts a fully ambidextrous configuration with a perfectly symmetrical body. Despite bearing a rather unique looking design, the ACS-12 was actually inspired by and considered a perfect combination of the two shotguns: the Neostead 2000 '''and the '''Benelli M4 '''with the inclusion of a fully automatic fire mode offering an astounding fire rate of 330 rounds per minute. As mentioned before, the '''ACS-12 features a fully ambidextrous configuration with all functions'' ''and components accessible from both sides along with downward ejection. While offering excellent ergonomics, many concerns were raised about the ejection port claiming it was located too close to trigger which may cause ejected shells to contact with the wielder's hand. This was quickly dismissed by Overkill Syndicate, stating that a deflector was installed right below the bolt to force the ejected shell to fly in a pre-determined trajectory. The weapon is loaded via a pair of magazine tubes above the barrel that hold 5 shells each which gives it 11 rounds (one in the chamber) in total while still maintaining a compact design, a feature that was heavily inspired by the Neostead 2000 '''and the '''UTS-15. Also, an adjustable choke was included with the gun, giving its user the ability to control the weapon's spreads and groupings. Competition and rivalry While climbing its way to the top, the ACS-12 '''was met with a new rival soon after its release, '''Saber Arms International's M1212 '''(later turned into the HADD-12'). Despite its popularity, the '''ACS-12' encountered some drawbacks when put into comparison with the M1212. For instance, the M1212 '''has a maximum capacity of 13, 2 more rounds than the '''ACS-12 along with a detachable quad tube magazine which makes reloading much faster while the ACS-12 '''requires shells to be manually load in to the tube. Though it was a close call, the odds were in favor of the '''ACS-12 as it was deemed smoother and generally more reliable among fire testers alike. However, in late 2018, S.A.I '''had decided compete with '''Overkill Syndicate '''once again with their new product: the '''HADD-12. With such confidence, these two companies are bound to have a heat-filled competition at Shot Show 2019 '''along with the release of both guns. '''Variants The ACS-12 '''is yet to be released to the public as a full fledged weapon platform however, 2 variants have already made way towards completion though only time will tell their arrival. '''Contractor Despite being an unreleased weapon, several hundred units of this variant have been custom ordered by multiple private military contractors, marking the first success of the project. These models were outfitted with a customized laser and flashlight module along with a unique hexagonal camouflage as a trademark. Although having little alteration to the original, this version has been more well received mostly due to its overall improved ergonomics. Enforcer As obvious as its name, the '''Enforcer '''variant has been on development for quite sometime as a new shotgun for US law enforcement. Some major changes have been made to the gun like replacing the automatic fire option with a pump to allow the usage of low-powered non lethal ammunition. Still, the semi-automatic fire option is still available if the enforcer so choose to engage with lethal forces. This can be done by flicking a switch on the pump while pushing it forward and to reverse this process, simply flip the switch back to its former position. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Shotguns